Twilight Sparkle's Relationship Life: Flash Sentry vs Sturmfire
by wonderpwny
Summary: POV mainly on Twilight. She has feelings for one pony, Flash Sentry, who her friends disapprove of. But she has feelings for another pony, Strumfire, a famous guitarist who has a passion for fame. Who will she end up with? (Strumfire is a made-up pony by me, btw) MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.
1. A Clumsy Second Date

Today, Twilight was as anxious as ever to meet up with Flash for the second time, and she was told he had a whole day off. Inside, Twilight was sky high.

"You two lovebirds are adoooorable!" Rarity squealed with delight.

"Glad ya found someone, Twilight. Tomorrow I we'll be goin' back to Ponyville. Well, except for Rarity."

"She's gonna hang with mister Fancy Pants," RainbowDash added. "As for me, i'll be chillin' with Soarin'." She gave a cheeky smile.

"Well, Big Mac needs wants to meet up sometime soon," Fluttershy muttered.

"Wow, even you guys have your own dates!" Twilight implied. "When did all of this happen anyways?"

"Well, you know I've always been a _HUGE _Wonderbolts' fan! And, you know I've saved them a couple times so Soarin' wanted to hang." RainbowDash couldn't stop smiling.

"Fancy Pants is always positive with my styling and taste in fashion and finds me with a marvelous personality. So, he courted me a few days ago," Rarity said, lifting her hoof up and grinning.

"Mister Caramel started followin' me around town, like, the other day. So, I'll properly confront 'im."

"Honestly, I've never noticed them acting that different… but wait, what about Pinkie Pie?"

"Single and proud!" Pinkie Pie said with her normal high-pitched voice and a smile on her face.

There was a knock on Twilight's door. Spike ran to open it, expectedly finding Flash Sentry with his armor off. Twilight trotted up to greet him and they walked down the hall.

"Hey girls," Rarity whispered to the other four ponies, "we need to monitor Twilight and Flash. We're leaving tomorrow so this is our chance!" The other girls agreed and nodded their heads.

"Where do you want to go today, Twilight?"

"Anywhere."

"Hmm…" he put his hoof to his chin.

"Oh, how about we go to a place you haven't been to before! I mean, we have a whole day so we can take as long as we need."

"Sounds like a good idea, Twilight! But where exactly would that be?"

"I have no idea!"

The two of them laughed while they started walking in no direction in particular. They looked around for a location to explore. Twilight remembered the spiky crystal houses they saw on their first "date".

They came across a racetrack with a large group of ponies. Next to the track was a waterpark. Across from the waterpark was a buffet. "Hey Twilight, I think we have our afternoon planned out. "

The two of entered the track first. They joined the group of ponies and were put in separate groups to race against each other.

"Ready… Set…GO!"

Twilight and Flash were in side-by-side lanes. They advanced forward, but Twilight couldn't help but smiling. Her laughter got her carried away so she stumbled. The first hurdle was coming up, but Twilight was tripping. Flash looked back to see her, but he noticed she was about to fall over. He ran back to save her the scrapes, but she bumped her head on the hurdle.

"Twilight? Twilight?" Twilight's vision was beginning to clear up. Flash was looking down at her from the side along with the other racers. They were on the bleachers. "Twilight, you passed out after hitting the hurdle. I forgot to mention to be careful 'cause the hurdles are concrete…"

"Whaa..?" Twilight asked, barely conscious.

"Twilight, I don't think we'll be able to go to the waterpark. You can't risk anymore injuries."

"N-no, I'm fine. I just.. need… to.. sit.. up." She struggled to pull herself up, but her right leg gave in.

"I think you sprang your leg in the process, Twi. We need to get you back in the castle."

The surrounding ponies helped get Twilight on Flash's back. "Thanks, everypony. I'll be getting Princess Twilight to a doctor ASAP." He took off and flew in the direction of the castle.

"What did you _do_ to her? Why does she have sooo many scratches? This is unacceptable, mister. She looks _MISERABLE_!" Rarity panicked, ranting in a whiny tone.

"She hit her head on a hurdle… dunno what was going through her head," Flash replied. He looked at Rarity, who was pacing around Twilight's bed.

"Rarity, I'm fine. It's just that…my right leg hurts. Doctor said I should stay in bed for a while," Twilight said, pointed her snout to her right side.

Applejack observed her hurt friend. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, scratches in different places on her body, and a cast on her right side. "I don't know, Twi. Looks more serious than that."

"You should stay away from her, mister! We don't want to risk our dear friend getting _severely_ hurt… again!" Rarity stepped closer to the stallion and gave him the stare.

"What she means is, please be more careful around Twilight," Fluttershy quietly added.

"I mean what I say, Fluttershy. So anyways, mister, just stay away from Twilight!"

"Well, I can't. Princess Cadence assigned me to be her bodyguard."

Rarity gave him a pouty look. "Well, you be careful around her."

"You guys," Twilight whinnied. "It isn't his fault. It's mine. I was clumsy, and I ruined our… date." She raised her hooves and imitated the quotation marks at the word _date_. "And now, we won't be able to hang out outside of my room…"

"Don't worry, Twilight! We'll be here with ya!" RainbowDash exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The other girls agreed. Twilight smiled at them. Flash Sentry stepped up and said, "But y'all are leaving tomorrow, so I will be taking over. Take your time." He exited the room.

"Gee, I don't really trust him, Twilight," Applejack added when the door closed.

"What do you mean, Applejack?"

"What she's saying is that we don't trust him around you. Or where he'll bring you. I personally dislike him…" Rarity muttered.

"I told you guys! It isn't his fault. So stop not trusting him! He's sweet, generous, funny, someone else I'd hang out with."

"You only trust him 'cause you his _girlfriend_!" RainbowDash said, sneering.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

But what they didn't know was that Flash Sentry was right outside the door eavesdropping on their converstion.


	2. Meeting Strumfire

Twilight woke up at a surprisingly early time. Her scars from the previous day burned on her coat and her cast was bulky. She didn't feel like complaining because she knew her friends would bring it up to Flash. It wasn't his fault she was clumsy enough to miss the first hurdle.

She yawned. She stretched her injured right arm and winced in pain, making her wings spread. They blew her blanket off and this time she couldn't get up. _Not again_, she thought.

There was a knock on her door. "WhaaAAT- " She attempted to use her magic to get the blanket but slipped out of her bed. The door opened. It was Flash.

"Flash?" She looked at the stallion from upside down. She felt her cheeks reddening.

"Princess? I heard a noise…" He tilted his head at her position. "You okay?"

She flipped over. "Yeah. Fine. Just, uh, trying to stretch." She gave a sarcastic smile. Flash turned around and picked up her blanket in his mouth. "It's early. You should be goin' t' sleep." He set the blanket on her bed then helped her up.

"Thanks, Flash. What are _you_ doing up this early?"

"I'm your new bodyguard now, remember? My post is right outside your door."

"Oh." Twilight would have to be careful what she said now that Flash was always on the other side of that door…

Flash pursed his lips. "Well, you need anything else, now?"

Twilight shook her head. Flash slowly nodded his head then walked out the door.

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon. She looked out the window then to Spike, who was still asleep. Someone behind her yawned loudly. She turned around to see Applejack. "Applejack! What are you doing so early?"

"Oh hi, Twi. I'm up this early cuz I'm gonna get to a concert before we leave for Ponyville." She yawned again.

"Concert? Who's concert?"

"Strumfire, o' 'course! He's coming here t' the Crystal Empire for the first time."

"Hmm… never heard of him."

"Heh- wait _seriously_ Twi? He plays guitar better than anypony ever has and ever will." She grinned. "If it weren't for mister Caramel, I'd probably talk to 'im. He makes them fillies wanna follow 'im around."

Twilight raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Well, I guess I might come. When is the concert?"

"Hmm, maybe in an hour from now. I think it ends right before our train arrives."

"Oh okay. I'll go. Are you the only one going?"

"Nope. Rarity's a-comin'. And then you're comin'."

As if on cue, Rarity trotted up behind her. "Ah, the hospitality of the Crystal Castle is just _perfect_ for my beauty sleep."

The three ponies talked about the concert, and eventually, RainbowDash and Fluttershy joined in about coming. Spike was snoring loudly through the conversation.

Twilight arranged for an "Anti-feels-Pony-cast" which allowed her to walk on her injured arm and not feel anything.

Flash trailed behind the girls when they exited the castle.

"It's okay, Flash, I'm fine."

He shook his head as if he wanted to come along. "I can't risk letting you get hurt- "

"Well, she only gets hurt when you're around!" Rarity cut him off.

_Not_ again_! _Twilight said to herself. "Rarity- "

"No! He is responsible for your injuries. You don't deserve to get anymore! Mister, you stay away from her. I don't care if you're her bodyguard."

"But- "

"It's fine, Twilight. Rarity's right. I am responsible…" Flash turned around and disappeared into the castle.

"RARITY!"

"What, Twilight?"

"Why'd you do that? I TOLD YOU HE ISN'T RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING!"

"…Except for that cast of yours," Applejack added. Twilight gritted her teeth and grunted. She lifted her hoof and sighed. "Forget this, let's just go to the concert."

There were tons of ponies at the concert. Twilight looked at the huge posters with a pony on it. _**Strumfire**_. He had a short black mane that stuck up, like Flash's, with small white highlights. He had a beige coat and looked about Twilight's age. His cutie mark was a black guitar with orange fire behind it.

Applejack was fangirling while Rarity mad sure she didn't step in any mud puddles. The concert set up was near the Crystal Empire gate where there was no crystal sidewalk. Twilight paid no attention to what was ahead of her until she bumped into a pony.

"STRUMFIRE!" A bunch of ponies, including Applejack, screamed and were running towards Twilight- no, the pony she had bumped into. She fixed her gaze on the beige pony.  
"Sorry!"

"It's fine. Wait, you're Princess Twilight Sparkle, right?" He was a young pony. "My apologies, your highness." He took her hoof. "May I?" Twilight's expression was blank, but she nodded. He kissed her injured hoof and said, "I hope you get better." _For a pony my age_, Twilight thought, _he's such a gentlecolt… _She blushed_._

Strumfire bowed his head then stepped back. The group of fanfillies started to swarm around him, asking for autographs and pictures. Paparazzi started to build up. Twilight cantered to her friends.

"Woah, Twilight, you bumped into a famous pony!" Pinkie Pie said, hopping up and down. "Not everyday you bump into some dude who's known all over the west side of Equestria!"

"Where's he from?" Twilight asked, looking at Strumfire.

"I don't know!" Pinkie Pie gave Twilight a cheeky smile.

"He seems pretty famous… and _AWESOME_!" RainbowDash added. Fluttershy stood behind RainbowDash and said, "There's a _lot_ of ponies here… I mean, he seems nice."

After the concert, the girls got their bags and headed down to the station.

"Bye, Twilight!" The ponies called in unison. Twilight carefully waved her right hoof in the air, knowing this will be the last time she'll see her friends in a _while_. She didn't know if she would have time in her princess duties to visit her friends. But as of now, her heart was tugged in three directions with the thought of Flash Sentry, her friends along with her new kingdom, and Strumfire.


End file.
